Nuestro propio camino
by Gilver2990
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde que formalmente Vergil se quedo con Dante y su hija Rose, por cosas caprichosas del destino el gemelo mayor termino criando a la niña. ¿Que paso con Dante? A pesar de eso incluso Rose cambio pero ella incluso queria seguir con el negocio. Continuacion de Nieve


**_"A pesar de que el pasado nos persiga,_**

 ** _Nosotros construimos nuestro futuro"_**

En estas fechas que siempre han sido frías desde que ella lo recordaba, su cuerpo se acostumbro ya que a estado en otras circunstancias similares del ambiente, aunque también esta época le recordaba aquellos años cuando encontraron a su tío. Estando al fin juntos como familia.

-El crujido que hace sus botas a cada pisada que daba, la nieve como siempre abundaba en ese camino que siempre toma- Me costo tanto encontrarlas -Decía en voz baja hasta llegar al frente de una lápida y detenerse- Fue extraño que la señora Natasha no abriera su puesto, me alegro a final encontrar estas rosas -Se arrodillo mientras hablaba y comenzaba a quitar la nieve que estaba en la lápida-

La chica comenzó a limpiarla hasta que se veía un nombre grabado en ella, tomo el ramo de rosas tan rojas como la sangre y comenzó a arreglar la tumba. Se encontraba sola en esos momentos, pero en ningún momento dejo de seguir con su plática.

Sabes papá, el tío Vergil me dice que estaría bien que solo viniera una vez al mes a verte -Traía un trapo con el cual comenzó a pasar de nuevo a la lápida- Pero a pesar de todo me hace bien venir en la semana y contarte como me ha ido tanto en el trabajo como en la escuela -No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa- Mi tío cree que no lo sé, pero el viene diario a verte

Una vez terminado cerro sus ojos al sentir la brisa golpear a su rostro, sus largos cabellos blancos danzaron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por el frio, abrió sus ojos para dejarse ver el color azul como el cielo. La chica se quedó callada viendo la tumba mientras sus ojos se impregnaban de tristeza, era natural anhelar oír la voz de tu padre o tener un abraso de él.

-Movió de forma brusca su cabeza para que esos pensamientos se alejaran de ella- Debo irme, me toca preparar la comida ya que Nero y Jingoku quieren comer la pizza casera que hago -Se levanto mientras se limpiaba sus rodillas de la poca nieve que quedo al estar así- Nos vemos Papá

La chica sonrió, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, traía puesta una capa roja que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, dejando ver solo sus botas negras. Iba aun paso tranquilo pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer, olvidándose totalmente de estar alerta a su entrono en ese bosque.

Es la primera vez que veo a una mujer humana por aquí sola… -Su voz gruesa apenas se podía escuchar, si hablara de forma normal la chica ya lo habría escuchado, paso su lengua por uno de sus colmillos en diversión-

-Una risa reprimida hizo mientras veía fascinado el paso de la albina- ¿No estaría mal presentarnos? -Su expresión igual de diversión, pero también algo de maldad, su mano derecha estaba apoyada en uno de los arboles donde se escondía, tanta era su emoción que la presión ejercida en el árbol se empezaba a agrietar-

El crujido hizo que Rose miraba a los lados por aquel extraño sonido, al cual no le dio importancia para proseguir su camino.

Lo harías si fueras más discreto y menos estúpido -La voz monótona y un poco sarcástica del tercero se dejó escuchar, solo estaba apoyado viendo detenidamente a la joven. Había algo que no encajaba en lo más mínimo- No se apresuren tan rápido y obsérvenla -Pero al ver que esos dos ya no estaban solo atino a cerrar su puño con fuerza- Mas… Idiotas -Lo último dijo con desgano-

-Solo tenia una ultima cosa por hacer y podría estar en el confortable calor del local, puso sus brazos de golpe al sentir como una repentina ventisca le daba de lleno en su rostro, cerro sus ojos, pero no detuvo su andar. Claro hasta choco con algo y puso sus manos para sentir, pudo a ver creído que era un árbol, pero al sentir calor emanar y musculatura, le hicieron dar un salto atrás y abrir los ojos desconcertada- ¿¡Que!? -Su sorpresa al ver enfrente de ella aun chico era fuerte, en ningún momento sintió a nadie ahí, bueno en cuanto a una persona se tratará claro está-

Este chico de cabello rojizo vestía con un pantalón negro y una chaqueta de cuero, de un tono café, debajo de él, una simple playera negra era lo que traía, unos zapatos negros calzaba, la mirada que le dirigió a Rose la irrito mucho, entre burla y diversión este joven era como la miraba mientras se acomodaba unos lentes que traía puestos.

¿Nunca te dijeron, que no estuvieras sola por estos lugares querida? -Estaba intrigado, no veía miedo en ella más que como fruncía el entrecejo quizás por la forma en que le llamo-

¿Según tu y quien más? -Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia por la imprudencia de ese tipo, el brillo de sus ojos verdes no le daban buena espina, siguió retrocediendo hasta que sintió un pecho por su espalda, tardó en reaccionar pues ahora era apresada por unos fuertes brazos y alzada del suelo- ¡Bájame! -Alzo la voz ahora asustada por ese repentino cambio, las únicas personas que les permitía ese tipo de afecto era a su familia únicamente-

Pero que ruda -Decía mientras que con sus brazos se ceñía por debajo del pecho de la chica, una sonrisa socarrona afloro en su cara- Si eres como gustan, delgada pero bien proporcionada -Y se empezó a reír, acerco su rostro al cuello de la chica para aspirar su aroma, el cual era duraznos-

La chica se removía de forma agresiva para zafarse, pero al oírlo que dijo, su ira incremento. El tercer chico no veía necesario salir, hasta ver como la chica desapareció de los brazos del otro solo quedando la capa roja.

-Se zafó tan rápido como pudo hacia abajo y se deslizo por detrás de ese tipo, tenía abiertas las piernas lo cual solo le facilito para a ser su movimiento- Te equivocaste de persona -Y de forma rápida dio una patada en su espalda, para después dar un giro aun elevándose y dar otra patada más arriba de la espalda-

La chica fue demasiado rápida para que el que fue su captor pudiera hacer algo, la fuerza de los golpes hizo que de forma violenta saliera proyectado contra un árbol y este se partiera a la mitad.

-Al ver como salió proyectado se distrajo por un segundo, si no fuera por sus reflejos puede que no hubiera esquivado la patada de la chica, sostuvo con su brazo la pierna de la chica- No eres mala… -Tenia agarrado a la altura del tobillo en el cual comenzó a ser presión, lanzo el brazo que le sobraba contra ella-

-A penas logro bajar más su cuerpo, si no lo hubiera hecho las uñas ahora un poco más alargadas del contrario le hubiesen atravesado pues tenían una apariencia filosa- Claro que no soy mala -Rápido se impulso de ese brazo hacia arriba para dar una patada a la cara del contrincante, cuando sintió el aflojo del agarre, alcanzo a tomar el brazo izquierdo del chico estirándose un poco, cuando cayó detrás del hizo que le tronara todo el chico el cual cayo de forma inconsciente-

Si no fuera por los años que llevaba entrenando ese movimiento le hubiera lastimado, era un alivio que ella tuviera elasticidad. El chico más tarde despertaría, claro con un dolor insoportable en su brazo pues la albina se lo había dislocado de forma brusca.

-Tenía la respiración algo agitada, tuvo ser más rápida de lo usual, bueno a la velocidad de ellos. Incluso aun le costaba ir un poco al ritmo de Yamato cuando su tío Vergil practicaba con ella- ¿¡Que es lo que quieren!? -Dijo furiosa mientras esquivaba un zarpazo de un tercero, este era castaño, pero soltaba cada golpe sin titubeo, al dar un giro con su pie, saco una pistola negra que freno el brazo derecho- ¿¡Ya olvidaron el acuerdo que hay!? -Con su brazo izquierdo tomo una de color plata y disparo a la cara del contrario-

-Respiraba molesto al ver el estado de los otros, estaba en serios problemas por eso quería ver más a la chica que en un principio no le había dado buena espina- ¿De que hablas? -Si no hubiera movido un poco su cabeza la bala de verdad le pudo atravesar, roso su mejilla derecha, pero el escozor era tan fuerte como si realmente le hubieran atravesado, ahora la histérica esta le decía eso-

El ambiente era tenso y ninguno de los dos se movía, Rose no duraría en tener comenzar a Evony Ivory al contrario la furia que tenía no se apagaría, pero como siempre usaría más la cabeza que sus impulsos, el castaño en cualquier momento atacaría hasta destrozarla o mínimo tan siquiera cansarla.

Azul y gris con un tono violeta era lo que chocaba, se veían a los ojos como si de esa forma leyeran sus próximos movimientos.

Ya es suficiente Rose…

La voz que resonó fue hacia atrás de ellos, el chico solo endureció su expresión y la albina guardo sus pistolas relajando su semblante a uno amistoso.

Sin duda es tu hijo -Dijo mientras recogía su capa y se la colocaba, ignoro al chico que la veía perplejo- Pasaron diez años desde que nos vimos, aun recuerdo que mientras no los atacáramos no tendríamos problemas -El hombre enfrente de ella tenia el cabello negro y un rostro maduro de alguien grande, se fue acercando hasta pasar por su lado- No se que paso hoy aquí pero lo que hicieron espero que no se lo hayan hecho a nadie más Jugo -Y prosiguió con su camino-

-Sus ojos grises miraban de una forma tranquila a la cabeza hueca que tiene por hijo- Me conformo con que no los hayas matado niña -Al ya no verla cruzo de brazos- Tu me debes una buena explicación **Jan** -Sus ojos brillaban de una forma entre la diversión y el enojo-

El chico no tembló, nunca demostraba miedo a su padre, pero esa forma de ver y hablar no era buena señal, ¿Quién era esa maldita chica?

( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

 **Hola~**

 **Ya paso varios meses desde que termine "Nieve" y había dicho que haría una segunda parte, para explicar que fue lo que paso con Dante y pues tras eso el tiempo que transcurrió con su hija y Vergil.**

 **Me había concentrado en otras historias pero son de otro genero n_n' que no creo le guste a alguien.** **Antes que nada, los últimos nombres una vez los menciono una conocida mía, Jugo se pronuncia Yugo y Jan es Yan, de todas formas le preguntare de nuevo.**

 **También no eh estado muy bien de salud, pero bueno con el tratamiento adecuado ya estoy mejor.**

 **Lo prometido es deuda Heisen von Bernhard.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
